


Sight

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat doesn’t like what he sees in Serph’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Summer '07  
> Prompt: Digital Devil Saga – Serph/Heat – Gunkink – Empty eyes.

_There you go again_ , Heat thought. He wanted to scream, wanted to punch and kick and shoot and devour, but as always, those eyes stopped him.

Even as he nudged the upper side of his handgun hard against the erect length of Serph’s cock, Serph only looked at him with his dull empty eyes, like… but… how… Heat lacked the ability to put his thoughts into words, to verbalize what he felt. The feelings were so new, and yet so old, bits of faded memories that could or could not be his, barely surfacing in his mind, sinking and drowning as soon as Heat tried to get a grasp on them. And looking at Serph’s eyes, deep and gentle and understanding, he felt like… like they were sucking him in, like they could wake things in him, like Sera’s song did.

He growled, baring teeth, glaring at Serph. “Aren’t you afraid?” he asked, voice low and rough as if it could shake Serph, protect him from his gaze that made him feel so… so… “I could shoot you at any time.” _I will._

Serph only leaned forward to hold on to Heat’s shoulders, gasping when Heat shifted and cold metal brushed against his heated flesh. “You wouldn’t…” he breathed softly against Heat’s lips, barely audible. _You can’t._

Heat gripped Serph’s slim hip none too gently, digging his blunt nails into the flesh, a flesh he could easily imagine the taste of. “But what if I did?” _Stop looking at me like that!_

But Serph didn’t look away, even when he leaned in and kissed Heat with a deep, needy sigh; even when he cupped his hand under Heat’s to keep the gun steady while he rolled his hips against it; even when Heat squeezed his eyes shut to escape what he suddenly saw in those grey eyes.

_I’d forgive you._


End file.
